Almost Famous
by xxNileylovexx
Summary: Lies.Love.Betrayal.  Tabitha Hall was the "Jonas Sister" but one day she left with only a letter now the boys are on a hunt to get her back. Find out what happens when Tabitha's new life and her past collide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there :D I'm Taylor and this is my first story on here and I hope you like Review would be appreciated **

**love you guys! :D **

{Joe's POV}

I set my phone down next to me and spun around in my chair to face Nick. I couldn't get her off my mind; this had been the first time in months, Tabitha hadn't even come up but somehow she managed to slip into my mind. I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my knees I knew this was going to be a difficult topic to bring up but I have to do it.

"Nick?" I asked glancing up at him; he was flipping through a magazine but looked up quickly and murmured a response.

"Do you ever think about…Tabitha?" I winced, knowing this was a tough subject for him, This time Nick stared at me.

Nick shook his head "Why did you even bring her up? I mean past is the past…" I shrugged simply; Nick shook his head and went back to his magazine.

I understand why Nick doesn't want to talk about it I mean she was his best friend and almost his girlfriend. I guess I should start at the beginning, her name was Tabitha Hall and she was an up and coming pop star. My brothers and I were introduced at a Hollywood Records album launch party; she was 17 at the time so it was around 2 years ago. That day changed our lives forever; Tabitha became our closet friend pretty much but the thing was she was always closet to Nick because they were close in age so whenever she'd get mad at the 3 of us; Nick was hurt most. She became known in the media as " The Jonas Sister " because she was always around us, So yes we did boost her career a little but she had natural talent so why wouldn't they hire her? But then they dropped her. Hollywood Records had fired Tabitha, which had to have been one of the worst days for all of us.

_The door slammed and I began to hear the sobs coming from the front room._

"_Tabi?" I questioned softly not wanting to upset her further._

_Her chocolate orbs were filled with sadness and tears lined her eyelids. I knew something had to be wrong, I had never seen Tabitha this upset before. Nick peeked his head around the corner and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, I mouthed an "I don't know" and slid down next to her._

"_Tabitha tell me what's wrong" I stated trying to stop these uncontrollable sobs that were coming from the shaking girl next to me._

_She looked up to me with that expression of just pure sadness, it almost made me cry it was that bad. _

_She hesitated before speaking "Ho-Hollywood Records d-dropped me" Tabitha said almost inaudibly before a fresh batch of tears began to flow from her eyes._

_Nick stared at her in shock as did I. _

_I wrapped my arms around her as her fragile body shook with sobs, I tried to calm her and tell her everything was going to be okay but inside I knew nothing would be okay._

"_Tabi shhh everything's going to be fine" I cooed trying to calm her and maybe stop the crying. After about 30 minutes she pulled away from me and went into her room, she came out a day later with bloodshot eyes and a shaken expression, Tabitha forced a smile and said "I'm okay"._

The next few days after that Tabitha seemed to be recovering and everything went back to normal, I think it actually enhanced Nick and Tabitha's relationship. I found them sleeping together {No guys SLEEPING like actual sleeping} on the couch, it thought it was cute so I got a picture. No I'm not creepy I thought it was cute.

"You still never answered my question..." I trailed off and glanced at my phone, I heard Nick sigh and slam his magazine down on the bed.

"Of course I do Joe you know that, I mean all the time I think about why she left, where she is and why did she only leave us a letter and never contact us again?" Nick looked away and I saw his hand move to his pocket where I knew he kept the letter Tabitha had written us.

See, you know how I said everything seemed normal with Tabitha well something happened 2 days after I found her and Nick.

"_Hey Tabitha were home!" Nick called out as we walked in the front door,_

_No reply._

"_Tabitha?" Kevin tried._

_We all spread out and looked for her, not finding anything except her room empty and a note lying on the uncovered mattress. Nick picked up the note gently as if it might disappear just as Tabitha had. He read the note to himself, I watched as his face contorted into a grimace and then a look of sadness. I took the note from him and read it aloud…_

_Dear Jonas family,_

_I want to thank you all for everything you did for me, you made me feel at home and that you guys actually cared about me. Thank you so much you don't even know how much it meant to me. This has to be one of the hardest things I've ever written but I think I've overstayed my welcome and it's time for me to go. I love every single one of you and that will never change, I promise that I'll keep my number the same so if any of you are ever in trouble CALL ME. I never want you to forget me or the moments we shared, I'm not leaving because of you it's a different reason I don't want to get into. I know this is short but like I said this is hard for me to write, I'm crying right now writing this. I'm sorry guys I love you all so much you're the family I never had._

_Thank you,_

_Tabitha Hall 3_

2 years ago Tabitha wrote that and Nick still carries it around, I think he really did love her or he wouldn't have kept it.

"I have an idea" I stated with a smirk, I knew Nick was curious because when I opened my laptop he came over to me. "What is it?" He asked as I typed Tabitha's name into the Google search bar.

I couldn't help but smirk "You'll see" I replied as Tabitha showed up all over my computer.

"Is that...?" Nick trailed off; I nodded as I clicked on Wikipedia and scrolled down looking for what Tabitha was up to now.

I felt a bit overwhelmed skimming through her earlier life, when I say earlier life I mean when she was still with us, my eyes widened as I found what I was looking for: Her present life "Yes!" I cried out in victory. Nick stared at me then shook his head and chuckled lightly "Tabitha Hall is now modeling for Teen Vogue and rumors say she might be trying to get back into the music industry. Tabitha lives in North Richland Hills, Texas currently" I read out loud, grinning as I found what I was looking for.

I glanced at Nick who was chewing his lip nervously, I smirked when he looked at me "Nick were heading to Texas, go get Kevin and tell him" I said a smile spreading across my face. Nick's eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief, all I did was nod and it was settled.

We were going to find Tabitha.

**Short i know D: First chapter sucked :P**

**It'll get better**

**next one will be in Tabitha's Point of view :O**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP.2

{Tabi POV}

I tried my hardest not to doze off last night was a little _too _crazy, _Teen Vogue _had thrown the models a little party for all of our hard work. Yeah so parties were kind of my thing when people are drinking, dancing, and just having a wild time that's my favorite type of party. The one bad thing is that my hangovers are from hell I have the puking, the migraines, bloating and feeling like I'm going to die sounds great right?

"Tabitha you need to be in hair and makeup in 5" Melissa our intern said, trying to fix her headset that she was required to wear.

I sighed lightly and stood up wincing as my head started pounding, I tried not to groan as I sat in my hair and makeup chair.

"Someone's hung over" Darcy smirked as she glanced me over, noticing that my head was pretty much hanging off the chair.

I rolled my mocha orbs back in their sockets and glared playfully at Darcy. "Somebody's a bitch" I replied coolly, turning away from her.

I heard her let out a fake gasp before hitting me on the arm, I winced slightly. Darcy was very strong for a model.

"I'm kidding Darcy I love you" I giggled before glancing at her with a goofy grin on my face.

I heard her child-like laugh and smiled, Darcy hated her laugh but I found it cute.

"Tabitha Hall! Sit up straight young lady what you think your doing?" My hair and makeup girl Jacy exclaimed, storming over to my chair. When she turned away I rolled my eyes once again before looking at Darcy and mouthing "Bitchy day", Darcy giggled while I sat up straight, ignoring the pain in my head.

You see me and Jacy have a love/hate relationship; some day's she'll be sweet and then there's days like today where she's just…horrible. Jacy started to curl my light brown hair into large ringlets; I looked over at Darcy who was studying her perfect cuticles.

"So what are we modeling today?" I smirked lightly, studying myself in the mirror that was in front of me.

Darcy shrugged, not looking up "I think your modeling the Juicy dress with the Jimmy Choo slides and the brown wooden bangles" she replied with a nod.

I thought about the outfit she described for a moment then smiled slightly at the reflection in the mirror. Today was going to be a good day I could tell, whenever I can smile and not think about… well I'm not going to even bring them up; I know the day is going to be good well maybe if I get some sleep. I let my eyes close, feeling the heat of the curling iron near my skin made me feel relaxed inside, unfortunately Jacy made me sit up and keep my eyes open so no accidents would happen but I didn't care I fell asleep sitting up.

"Tabi…Tabi…TABITHA MARIE HALL" Darcy's frightening scream woke me up from a peaceful nap. I shot forward (luckily there wasn't a curling iron near me) and stared at her with wide eyes.

"The hell?" I screeched, staring at Darcy in disbelief.

Darcy tried to keep a straight face but it didn't work out, she broke out into a fit of giggles. Her hand grabbed my arm and pulled my body up out of the chair, I was so tired I didn't honestly care. I was shoved into the photography area and my photographer Jace stared at me like I was insane.

"You look like a crack baby" He said, eying my frazzled expression.

I suppressed enough energy to laugh, Jace began taking pictures when I laughed somehow it turned out pretty cute. We took a few more frames before it happened, even the name of them makes me want to go hide forever and never see sunlight ever again.

But a song, that's different. The music seemed to be blaring from the speakers, making my skin crawl; I haven't heard this song since my last concert. It was Hold On by the Jonas Brothers.

I felt the panic begin to flood my body, the voices were just so familiar like they were right next to me on stage again, the memories that I tried to push down into my subconscious hit me like a tidal wave.

The perfect model Tabitha Hall has a little secret. She's a has been pop star who was kicked out of Hollywood records while on tour with her 3 best friends; the world famous Jonas Brothers.

For some reason when I think about it I get Panic attacks, fun right?

This would be one of those moments. I raced off the shoot toward the nearest trash can and gripped it so tight my fingers turned bone white. I couldn't breathe, I feel like someone kicked me in the chest repeatedly, my knees were buckling and everything was beginning to shake.

"D-Darcy" I made an attempt to call out but it came out as a mere whisper. I scanned the room quickly, saying a silent prayer for someone to find me but it was to late my body failed me and collapsed.


End file.
